Bedtime
by northerndownpour25
Summary: Bill Weasley   Fleur Delacour   pillows   duvet   who knows what could happen. Set 6 months after the Weasley-Delacour wedding, rated T cos I'm paranoid.
1. Monday

Fleur Weasley yawned tiredly. She was snuggled into her husband Bill's warm embrace. Her head rested on his chest and she sat in his lap. Her eyes kept closing but then they snapped open again in a vain attempt to stay awake.  
>"You're tired." Bill chuckled lightly, noticing her battle against sleep. She could be so stubborn at times, but he loved her all the more for it.<br>"Oui..." Fleur mumbled tiredly.  
>"Let's go to bed, huh?" Bill said softly, kissing his wife's forehead.<br>"Oui…" she mumbled again. Bill scooped his wife of six months into his arms, and carried her upstairs to bed. Fleur yawned again.

They arrived at the door to their bedroom. Bill held her in his arms, nudged the bedroom door open with his foot, entered the room, and closed the door again with his foot. He carried his tired wife over to the unmade bed, laid her on the sheet-covered mattress, changed both of their clothes to their nightwear with his wand, her in a nightshirt that was miles too big for her, and he just in his boxer shorts and a string t-shirt. She sat on the bed, her slender legs crossed, and her hair a mess. Bill sat behind her for a while, just gently rubbing her shoulders like he did every night before they went to sleep. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Je t'aime, mon amour..." he whispered, even though his French was awful. Fleur smiled tiredly. "My sexy, sleepy French flower..." he said before gently kissing a tender spot on her collarbone. She gasped a little, and he smiled. Bill's arms snaked around Fleur's waist, and he laid down, taking her and the bed covers with him. She snuggled into his arms again, and fell asleep to the sound of Bill's heartbeat. Bill kissed the top of her head gently, cuddled her lightly, closed his eyes and fell asleep. They lay in each other's arms all night.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday's evening routine was pretty much the same as the previous evening. Bill came home from work at just after 6 pm, shutting the door behind him with an accidental 'bang'. He grimaced at the bang, hoping that Fleur wasn't asleep as she had taken to doing so of an afternoon while she was alone and had nothing else to do.

Bill put his bag and shoes in the cupboard under the stairs, hung his jacket up on the coat rack and padded into the living room in his socks. He looked around for Fleur, and spotted her sat by the window, reading. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear Bill walk up behind her.

He smiled as he approached his wife and kissed the top of her head when he reached her side. She simply marked the page, closed her book, put it down on the seat beside her, turned to face Bill, and tugged on his shirt gently. He leaned down and kissed Fleur softly on her lips. She smiled and stood up.

Bill pulled Fleur to him, and she stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled again. They snuggled for a few moments, before Fleur pulled away and went into the kitchen.

"This is what I've done today…" she spoke softly, bringing a chocolate cake out of the fridge. She knew it was Bill's favourite, and he smiled. "This is for after dinner. I made spaghetti Bolognese, knowing full well you'll have had a long day at work and you'll be very hungry." She explained, her voice still soft, as though she was anxious about something, but Bill didn't press the subject.  
>"You got that in one, love. It's been quite tiring and I'm starving."<p>

Fleur smiled softly, and they sat down for a while as the spaghetti continued to cook. After about ten minutes, everything was done and Fleur charmed everything to serve itself out, and then it floated gently over to the table. Bill smiled at his wife, and they ate dinner in a comfortable silence.

After dinner was over, they snuggled for a while on the sofa, before retiring to bed. They snuggled in bed, and slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: So so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy and I haven't had the inspiration to update.**


End file.
